When a boat motor having an outboard drive unit, such as an inboard/outboard motor or an outboard motor, is transported by means of a trailer or the like, it is necessary to maintain the outboard drive unit in a tilted position to prevent the lower portion of the unit from contacting the ground during transportation. Irregularities, such as bumps and potholes, in the road can cause the boat and trailer to bounce up and down and the lower portion of the outboard drive unit to come into contact with the road surface. Therefore, sufficient clearance must be maintained between the lower portion of the drive unit and the road surface to compensate for such irregularities.
Devices which retain the outboard drive unit of a boat engine in a tilted condition are known in the art. Some of these devices are tension devices, which attach the drive unit to another element, such as the transom of the boat or the trailer. Such devices have not proven satisfactory due to the fact that the relative movement between the boat and the trailer during travel may dislodge the support device or create a strain between the boat and the outboard drive unit.
Other support devices may employ rigid brace members or the like to prop up the drive unit in a tilted position. Such brace members particularly extend between a stationary portion of the outboard drive unit, such as the transom coupling, and a movable portion, such as the transmission housing. These rigid brace members generally do not provide sufficient stability to hold the unit securely in a tilted position over extremely rough terrain. In addition, many of these devices may become dislodged during travel or may create an undesirable strain on the outboard drive unit.
It is desirable in the present invention to provide an improved and simplified traveling support device for an outboard engine. Further, it is desirable to provide a device for holding the outboard drive unit of a boat engine in a tilted position during travel. In addition, it is desirable to provide a support device for maintaining an outboard engine in a tilted position, while protecting the hydraulic piston rod of the tilt mechanism against nicks and abrasions which could cause hydraulic fluid leaks.